


Farmer's Daughter

by SuddenlySullen



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuddenlySullen/pseuds/SuddenlySullen
Summary: Beth approaches Daryl for some education while they're still on the farm.





	Farmer's Daughter

Staying on the farm made Daryl nervous. There was a lot of ground to cover and not a lot of people to cover it. The old man and his kids weren’t much help either. They still seemed to think that someone was coming to help them. The only redeeming factor in the whole ordeal was the farmer’s daughters.

He felt like such a filthy old man for looking at them that way, but rationalized it by telling himself he’d never lay a hand on them. Even worse, the older girl didn’t do much of anything for him. She had a nice ass, but her mouth ruined it. The girl never stopped jawing off, thinking she knew a lot more than she did. The younger girl though? Damn. She barely looked old enough to be out of high school, if that, but he’d be happy to fill in as her sex-ed teacher. He groaned. Those were the kind of things Merle would say, not him. What had got into him?

Rolling over, he saw that the sun was starting to come up. With a sigh, he gave up on falling back asleep and sat up. He yawned once before picking up his crossbow and exiting the tent. He was surprised when he looked up toward the house and saw the younger daughter standing on the porch watching him. He wasn’t used to seeing anyone else so early in the morning. He especially wasn’t used to seeing anyone staring at him.

She didn’t even look embarrassed that he had caught her. If anything, he thought he caught her smiling at him. He shook his head, thinking he must be seeing things now and made a mental note to jerk off later to get some of his frustration out. He made his way over to well pump they had outside for the horses and filled a bucket to dump over his head. When he picked his head up again she was gone from the porch.

He made his way back to his tent for his crossbow and found a note in the flap of his tent. Meet me in the little barn. He didn’t need to guess who it was from, but he wondered why. For a half second he debated not even going, but he worried that she might really need his help with something, so he picked up his bow and stalked off toward the barn. He couldn’t hear any noise from inside, but he still opened the door quietly and shut it behind him.

She was wearing those tiny jean shorts he had come to love and hate so much. Sitting on a blanket she’d tossed on a hay bale reading like she didn’t care about anything in the world. He cleared his throat to let her know he was there and saw her smile.

“I was startin’ to think you weren’t gonna show up,” she teased.

“Whatcha need,” he asked gruffly, still scanning the room for walkers.

“You keep starin’ at me.”

That was not at all what he expected. He felt his face flush.

“I want a favor from you,” she continued. Her legs swung down off the side of the hay bale and she started toward him.

“What’s that, girl?” His voice broke slightly.

“I been gettin’ lonely around here.”

He eyed her up and down, half wondering if he could still be dreaming. She kept walking toward him until her chest was almost pressed up against his. He could feel the warmth radiating off of her. Her big blue eyes looked up at him, waiting for an answer. He could feel the heat in his face building up the longer she looked at him.

“Plenty of other options,” he said, shifting his eyes away from her to look around the room.

“There are,” she replied, “but I don’t want them.”

“Got no idea what you’re askin’ for, girl.”

“So show me.”

“You ain’t even old enough to be shown.”

“I’m eighteen years old, Mr. Dixon.” Her sharp tone caught him off guard. He felt like a little kid being scolded by his mother. It was her that closed the distance between them, resting her tiny hands on his shoulders. He leaned his crossbow up against the support beam next to them and let one of his hands move to her hip. She felt so small this close to him. A soft sigh escaped her lips when she rolled her hips against him. With a low growl he picked her up and set her back on top of her blanket.

“I ain’t a kid.” She sounded frustrated.

“You sure about this?”

“Mhm,” she nodded, her eyes still locked on his.

“Then come get what you want.”

He took a step back from her. If this was going to happen, he was going to be damn sure it was on her terms. He didn’t need to be run off their farm with torches and pitchforks. Holding out a hand for his, she guided him to sit down on the blanket. Her eyes gave away how little she knew about what she was asking for, but he could tell she liked the idea of being in charge of him.

Her hands found their way to the sides of his face. He was scruffy from not shaving as often as he really should, but she didn’t seem to mind. She leaned down and kissed him, so softly he might not have noticed if he didn’t know what was coming. The sound of her breathing reminded him of a kitten he brought home once.

Her kisses got more hurried as she found her confidence, letting her hands find their way to his chest and under his shirt. When he felt her bare fingers on the flesh of his stomach, he guided her wrists away and back to his shoulders. The softness of her lips left his and she furrowed her eyebrows. He simply shook his head and grabbed her hip, palming the bone and guiding her to climb up and straddle his lap. He wasn’t prepared for her to grind against him.

He felt the hiss escape his lips and let his head fall back slightly. She experimented with different ways she could move her hips, all of them causing her to let out little mewls. He could tell her breath was hitching every time she moved. Her tiny hands found their way to his belt buckle, big blue eyes still locked onto his face like she thought he was going to toss her off him any second. If she had any idea the number of ways he had thought about her touching him, she probably never would have let herself get caught alone with him in the first place. 

She pulled his cock free from his jeans and he watched her eyes widen, smirking slightly at the thought that this was the first time she was touching anyone else. She quickly dismounted him and wiggled her tiny shorts off her hips, moving to straddle him again.

“Whoa whoa, hold on there sweetheart,” he held his hands out and grabbed onto her hips to stop her, “Can’t jump in like that.”

She whined softly, “You told me to take what I want. I want you.”

“Ain’t like that, girl. Don’ wanna hurt ya. Gotta take it slow. C’mere.” 

He used his hands on her hips to guide her to switch places with him then kneeled between her legs. He could tell she was wet already. Her pussy was clean shaved and the wetness sparkled on her lips. He swallowed dryly and moved his hands up the insides of her thighs. 

He leaned forward and let his tongue lightly trace the outer edge of her lips. Her legs quivered next to him and he used his hands to make sure they stayed nice and open for him. It had been way too long since he had properly taken time to enjoy a woman, but this little girl wanted to know what it was like and god damn it, he was gonna give it to her as good as he could.

One of her hands came down and wound itself into his hair, firmly but gently urging him to keep going. He smiled and let his tongue travel between her lips and wrap itself around her clit. She cried out and her thighs tried to slam together, but his hands kept them apart. He reached into his back pocket, pulling out a bandana and handing to her.

“Bite that,” he murmured quickly, “Gotta be quiet, girl.”

She nodded and stuffed the bandana into her mouth obediently. Her pupils had gone so wide there was almost no blue left to her eyes and he felt himself flush at the thought that he could do that to her. Dipping his head back down, he increased the intensity of his tongue on her clit. The hand in his hair tightened and he could hear her muffled cries around his bandana. He knew she was getting close and if he was being honest, so was he. He kept up his pace on her, forcing her legs to stay open for him. He considered using his fingers, but something told him nothing had ever been there and he selfishly wanted his cock to be the first thing to ever go into her pussy.

When her back arched all the way off the hay bale, he pulled his mouth away, panting and kissing her thighs. When she had started to recover, he sat down next to her and guided her to put one of her legs over him and straddle him. Using his hand, he positioned himself at her entrance. The head of his cock twitched, begging for entrance, and it took all of his self control not to immediately sheath himself inside her.

“S’all you, girl,” he growled, putting his hands on her hips and gently putting downward pressure on them to show her what he meant. 

She rolled her hips experimentally, teasing her own entrance. The heat and slickness let his head slip just past her lips and glide against what he assumed was her hymen. He groaned at the thought that not even a tampon had been there yet, but she was about to let his cock be the first thing to grace her hole. She shuddered and rolled her hips a few more times before attempting to sink down onto him. He felt the barrier of her hymen and felt her stop, as if she was unsure what she was supposed to do next. After a moment, though, she eased herself all the way down onto him with a quiet gasp. 

He felt the deep groan pull itself out of his chest. Her cunt gripped him harder than even his own hand ever had. It took everything he had not to move his hips, so instead he gripped onto hers. Instead of rising back off of him, she swirled her hips. The feeling was like nothing he had ever felt before and the sounds she made only made it harder for him to control himself. He let one of his hands leave her hip and find its way to her clit, using his thumb to rub soft circles around it. Her hips rolled in time with his thumb and soon they were both panting and trembling. She came first with a high pitched whine and fell forward into his chest. 

He was so close and she had been teasing him for so long that he didn’t even wait for her to recover. He moved his hand back onto her hip and used them to pound into her. His hips snapped against hers forcefully and she cried out again and again with every time he slid back into her. Her muscles were still spasming and he lasted only a few seconds before he was grinding his hips into her and shooting hot cum as deep inside of her as he could. 

They both stilled, their breathing evening out to the same rhythm. She stayed laying against his chest for quite a while. He wondered for a moment if she was angry with him. She was being entirely too quiet, but when he looked down at her eyes, they had fallen shut. He smiled to himself and decided it wouldn’t hurt to let her sleep for just a little while. Before he knew what was happening, his own eyes were feeling heavy and he had fallen asleep with her.


End file.
